This Candy Got You Sprung
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Cody and Randy find each other following Legacy's near break up and Ted isn't happy. SLASH.


_**Title: This Candy Got You Sprung**_

_**Author: Candy_Rko**_

_**Pairings: Randy/Cody/Ted**_

_**Word Count: 2,475**_

_**Rating: PG-13**_

_**Disclaimer: not mine**_

_**Author Notes: I'm loving the threesome action but I'm still iffy about writing full on sex scenes. My face was beet red writing I'm Not Your Sex Toy. So, for now, enjoy the thanks for the warm welcome from you all!**_

_**Chapter 1/1**_

They were all still reeling from Legacy's near break up. They'd been spending more and more time with each other, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Randy's pull meant nothing and Vince went ahead and disbanded them. What a greater way to increase the ratings then to have Legacy turn on its creator. To have them be even greater heels by selling out their mentor? And none of three were more affected then Cody. It might have been his age, his inexperience, but there was no denying that he needed them.

Ted just hadn't been expecting to _see_ how much he needed them. _Him._

It had been a normal day spent training with Randy and Cody, the three of them horsing around just as much as they were lifting weights. Occasionally Evan and Mike joined in during their sets (Randy had not been happy about it but one pout from Cody and he'd shut up.) After the gym, the five of them had hit a local Subway with Randy and Cody leaving early. Ted hadn't been suspicious; lately the two had been doing their own thing and making Ted feel like the third wheel. Oh how terribly right he'd been.

And it had been so _obvious_, looking back. The touches, the looks, _everything_. And Ted had felt like a moron for not noticing sooner. Ted wasn't stupid and he wasn't unobservant. Maybe he'd subconsciously been denying it. And maybe he was a little jealous. God knew Randy didn't pay that much attention to him but truly, did Ted _want_ Randy to be affectionate with him? Despite being married, despite having a wonderful wife, he still spent most of his waking and sleeping hours with Randy and Cody. Feelings had to emerge from that amount of contact.

Ted couldn't decide who he was more jealous of. He'd known Cody for years and he'd entertained more then enough _thoughts_ about his best friend to know he wasn't exactly straight. And Randy? Fuck, the man was sex defined. Randy's picture should have been in the dictionary beside sex. Sure, Randy's personality could have used a make over on most days (even his good ones) but that didn't make him any less hot. Cody on the other hand; he was the total package. And fuck if it didn't kill Ted to know that they'd only ever see each other and not him. Never him.

When he'd opened the door to his and Cody's room, his jaw nearly hit the floor and he dropped his gym bag with a loud thump. Seeing Randy pound his cock into Cody, muscles bulging underneath the strain, sweat slicking his tanned body, and the adoration and love in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful man writhing underneath him. And _fuck_, Cody…

Cody had outshone Randy. His hands were holding onto the headboard as he braced himself for the rough fuck. He met Randy's thrusts in perfect synchronization, cock straining hard against his stomach, begging to be touched and Ted had to stop himself from joining in. He could only watch in rapid desire as his two friends gave each other pleasure that Ted had never known and he yearned to share with them. Ted had gently closed the door behind him, cock throbbing hard in his jeans, and went to Evan and Mike's room, not giving them an explanation and lucky for him, neither asked.

The water from the shower had long since gone cold, the chill spray alleviating some of the warmth that was coursing through him. He rested his head against the tiles, wondering how the fuck he was going to face Randy and Cody. He wouldn't be able to hide the truth; Cody had long since perfected that particular feat. Ted didn't want to have to confront them. Not yet. Not when he wasn't ready. How did one find the words for that kind situation in the first place?

Sighing, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his hips. He ignored the cat call and whistle. "Lookin' good!" Mike howled and Ted had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "You took a loooonng shower, buddy. Somethin' worked you up and it wasn't me."

Evan shook his head in exasperation, "You'd think your ego was big enough but you're always stroking it yourself! DON'T!" Evan snapped, already knowing where Mike's mind was going. "I don't wanna hear it!"

Ted had to wonder how the two of them hadn't killed each other. Ted knew he always managed to have a massive headache when around them. "So, what's up, Ted? Why didn't you take a shower in your room?" the Miz said, azure eyes coolly meeting Ted's from across the room, the blonde's arms folded in front of his chest.

"Does it matter?" Ted retorted, shuffling through his bag from clean boxers. "I lost my key."

"That key, right there, sticking out of your wallet?"

"Mikey, stop," Evan frowned, pausing whatever he was playing on his PSP.

Ted's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Alright, you two, what's goin' on? You're actin' funny."

"Yeah, because he takes up the ass!" Mike grinned, ducking when Evan's fist shot out. "Kidding! Gee. Seriously, man, what's up? You fuckin' try to break the door down all Marine like-" Evan snorted- "And you lock yourself in the bathroom for oh, I don't know, forty-five minutes. Now either you really stunk from the gym or you were sportin' some serious wood and from what I'd seen," Mike shrugged, "It was the latter."

"You're starin' at my junk?" Ted arched a brow. "That's ballsy."

"Don't play that with me. You're ignorin' the question."

Ted sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, disregarding that he couldn't look very imposing in nothing but a small towel covering his groin. "Look, guys, I appreciate you lettin' me use your shower but I'm gonna head back to my room now."

"You saw them, didn't you?" Evan asked, voice small, murky brown eyes fixated on the blanket, fingers drawing intricate, imaginary patterns. "I mean, that _is_ why you're in here, right? Because…because Cody and Randy were-"

"You say I have a big mouth!" Mike hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"How long?" Ted ground out, anger beginning to boil in his blood. How dare the two of them have a relationship and _not_ tell him? Didn't he deserve to know? Did they think he'd judge them? Condemn them? Hate them? They couldn't have been more _wrong!_

"…Randy found out a month ago that Vince was hinting around about breaking up Legacy. It was after that he and Cody hooked up."

"A month," Ted echoed, not believing what he was hearing. "A fuckin' month and those bastards didn't _tell_ me?!"

"To be fair, they were scared of how you'd take it. I mean, Randy's married and he's in love with another man. A man that happens to be your best friend. They didn't know how you'd take it," Evan's eyes were pleading with him to calm down. Ted unclenched his fists. "Look at how mad you are right now."

"Oh, he's not mad because of that," Mike chuckled darkly, "He's mad because he wasn't invited. You love them."

"That's a little extreme," Ted sank down on the unoccupied bed, groaning, ire dissipating, Mike's words hitting too close to home. "What's said here, stays here, got that?" They nodded. "I've loved Cody for seven years. And then he meets Randy fuckin' Orton and suddenly, he doesn't need me anymore. Fuckin' sucks, you know? To be replaced by a man that doesn't even know Cody. That probably doesn't love him."

"But he does love Cody," Evan's fidgeting fingers were toying with the edge of Mike's shirt, "But I think he loves you too."

Okay, that caught Ted by surprise. "Elaborate."

"Evvy, you can't keep your mouth closed," Mike groaned, "Instead of grillin' us for answers, why don't you try talkin' to the two of them? Maybe you'll learn a few things you weren't expecting."

Ted shook his head, not paying attention to both men's lecherous ogling as he untucked the towel, leaving himself bared to them. "Do I stand a chance?" he asked, pulling on his boxers. "Is it worth me trying?"

"Well, how much do you love them?"

"More then you'll ever know, Evan."

The smaller man grinned at him, "Then go get 'em. We're cheering for you!"

"Yeah, we'll be your own personal cheerleaders," Mike slung an across Evan's shoulders, drawing Evan close to him. "Have fun, Teddy Bear!"

Ted rolled his eyes, not bothering with buttoning his shirt. Sometimes, he seriously contemplated that Evan and Mike were more then friends. "Thanks guys," he said softly, shouldering his bag. "Wish me luck?"

"Oh, I don't think you need _any_ luck," Mike winked.

Ted hoped he didn't, that the entire scene played out smoothly. If not then he was losing two friends.

***

Randy was stroking Cody's lower back, the younger man arching into the touch. Ted was torn between leaving and staying-he felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He felt like a stranger, like he didn't belong with them. And it hurt. Hurt so fucking much. And had he ever seen such a serene expression on his older friend's face? Had Randy ever been _that_ content in_ his_ presence? Cody tamed the beast, kept the monster at bay. It was beautiful and depressing at the same time.

He braced himself for their reaction and walked inside.

There wasn't any attempt to cover their naked bodies, the sheet barely concealing them. There wasn't any womanly shrills from Cody. There wasn't any red faced embarrassment or shame. There wasn't anything and that disturbed Ted the most. How could anyone be void of emotion upon being discovered in such an intimate position? Ted would have been relieved if they'd shouted, hurled curses, done _something!_ "Are you going to yell at me?"

"For what?" Randy queried, hand pausing just above the curve of Cody's ass, head cocking slightly to the side. "We should have told you."

"I'm sorry, Teddy," Cody sighed, sitting up, keeping Randy at arm's reach, the sheet draped across his thighs. "I really am. I know that this is a sin. But there's nothing else I want more in the world then this," he glanced adoringly at Randy. Ted wanted to puke, the bile rising in his throat. "Well, that's a lie. There is something else."

"Tiger, you said you wouldn't-" Randy began but a look from Cody quieted him.

_Tiger?_ Ted frowned, wondering how long Randy had been calling Cody that. "Wouldn't what?"

Cody chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds before answering, face beginning to tint pink. "Randy was there for me when you were gone, when you were filming your movie and then the whole Legacy being disbanded," he shrugged a shoulder, "It just kinda happened."

"Sex just doesn't _kinda happen_," Ted quoted, "How long have you been gay?"

"Ted-" Randy growled.

"Randy!" Cody glared at his lover, Randy looking in the opposite direction, shoulders bristling. "Teddy, I wouldn't call me gay. I mean, I've only ever looked at two men in _that_ way."

"Who else besides _Randy_?" he asked bitterly.

Cody smiled wistfully at him, "You. God, Teddy… I-" Ted's mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Had Cody _actually_ said that? His dream was becoming a reality but Randy was there and Ted didn't ever remember him being a part of his dream. And how Randy's hand was resting on Cody's leg… "I've wanted you since I was sixteen. Fuck, probably even before that. I love you."

"I told you he'd hate you. His reaction is-"

"Shut the fuck up Randy!" Ted snarled, shocking both Randy and Cody. "You don't know what the fuck I'm feeling! You love me, you little asshole?! I've spent the last seven fuckin' years _hating_ myself because of _you!"_ Ted's hands tightened into fists at his sides. "Do you know what it's like to love your best _male_ friend more then you love your own goddamned wife?! That religion mocks you every second of every day because your thinking of _him_?! That you imagine him when you're supposed to be making love to your wife?," his voice trailed off into a soft whisper, seeing tears forming in Cody's eyes. "That you've cried yourself to sleep in your pillow?"

"Teddy, I didn't know," Cody sniffed, opening his arms, Ted resting his head against Cody's chest. "I wish I'd known. If only I'd- I can't choose. I can't pick one of you over the other."

Randy's arms were around Cody, pressing against his back, hands touching Ted's shoulder blades. "Maybe you don't have to." Both men stared at Randy liked he'd grown a second head; Ted couldn't believe it. Was he actually suggesting- "Maybe, I don't know, we could…we could _all_ be together."

"You have a _wife_," Ted reminded him.

"And so do you and unlike you, _my_ wife knows and she understands. She gets to live expensively, has her own flings to the side, and I get to do whatever the fuck I want. When the time comes and I'm ready to settle down with one person…we'll divorce. But right now?" Randy kissed Cody's neck. "I'm okay with what we've got."

Ted didn't think Kristen would be so understanding. "You're okay with this Cody? Having the two of us in a hush hush relationship?"

"I'd rather have you both to myself then not have you at all, even if that means not telling anyone. I'm not losing you both."

_And here I was the worried one_, Ted grinned, inhaling Cody's scent; even though he smelled like sex, like _Randy_. "You'll never lose me Baby-boy."

"Yep, you're stuck with us," Randy concurred.

"Ted, how are you with this?" Cody asked, tilting Ted's chin with his hand, forcing him to look at both Cody and Randy. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"Okay. I think Randy's fuckin' hot and I love you and maybe I could learn to love him too. That what you wanted?"

"Blunt. I like it," Randy all but purred.

"Randy," Cody admonished teasingly. "You look like you're going to eat him."  
Ted blushed, sitting back on his feet, eyeing the two men in front of him, a little intimidated by the twin predatory leers. "I, uh, I'll have you know that I'm, um, a virgin when it comes to this. You know, being with other men."

"Oh, we'll teach you," Randy smirked.

"Don't worry Teddy, you're in good hands," Cody's smile was ninety percent devilish, ten percent angelic.

_I don't know what I did but I won't mess this up_, was his last thought before they pounced.


End file.
